Orphan of Artemis
by EdgeColumbus
Summary: I didn't ask to be a Half-Blood, I didn't ask for my Mom to be a Greek goddess. It just happened. I had no say in it. And now I have to survive in a world I never could've imagined existing. I am Damian Howler. I am the orphan of Artemis.


**Hi everyone, thank you for taking the time to read this. This took me about a month to write (because I am lazy), but hopefully it's enjoyable. So, yeah. Helpful (not hurtful) feedback would be appreciated, as would potential pairings for my OC. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Demon Teachers and Bull men... Oh Boy.

So... field trips? Am I right?

Let me give you some context. I'm currently sitting on a bus headed to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, exciting right? Admittedly I am looking forward to this trip since we, my Latin class at Yancy Academy, are going to be looking at some Greek and Roman stuff and learn about their history, I'm a big fan of Greek mythology by the way.

Anyway, you're probably wondering who I am. Well then, I'll introduce myself. I am Damian Howler, thirteen years old. I was born in November so I'm second oldest in my class, I fall a good few years behind one of my friends. I have messy, shoulder length auburn hair and silvery-yellow eyes. Weird eye colour aside, I have a few other notable points: I'm an orphan, I have dyslexia and ADHD, like my best friend, and I'm gynophobic. Now for those of you who don't know what that last one means, it means I'm afraid of women. Now don't get me wrong I'm into women, but that doesn't mean that talking to them isn't horrifying to me. Thing is, I'm not even sure what started my gynophobia.

Well, with my self-introduction out of the way. I'm currently sitting behind my two best friends: Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood. I met Percy last year, he blew up a school bus with a revolutionary war cannon and I was unlucky enough, and had a bad enough rep, to also be blamed since I was standing somewhat close by. We just kind of bonded after that and now we're best friends. As for Grover, we met him at the start of the year and since he's the only person in our grade that treats us like we're equals, the three of us quickly became friends.

Okay, I keep getting distracted every time I try to move forward. Right now on our way to the museum me, Percy and Grover are having a random conversation. But Percy is progressively getting more and more annoyed with Nancy Bobofit, who keeps throwing bits of her peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich at Grover.

"That's it." Percy muttered as he started getting up from his seat, me and Grover quickly pushed him back down.

"Whoa, easy there Perce." I chided.

"Yeah, you're on probation. You'll get blamed if something happens." Grover reminded him.

We put up with Nancy for the rest of the trip, which luckily didn't last too much longer.

When we reached the museum, Mr Brunner, our wheel chair using Latin teacher, led our tour. The tour was uneventful, Mr. Brunner asked Percy a question, I gushed over just about every exhibit and most of the class wouldn't shut up about stupid topics I couldn't care less about.

Eventually lunch rolled around and me, Percy and Grover were sitting on the steps up to the doors of the museum. Everything was peaceful, until Nancy appeared and dropped her lunch in Grover's lap.

"Oops." She said mockingly.

Now then, I've seen stuff that would be considered weird, but water coming out of a fountain and pulling a girl in? I think I need to see a psychologist. So now Nancy was soaked and sitting in a fountain and everyone was confused by what happened. And to make matters worse our demonic substitute maths teacher Mrs. Dodds seemingly materialised behind us, then she blamed Percy and me for what happened and brought us back to the Greek and Roman section of the museum. Mrs. Dodds stared at a frieze of the Greek gods, it was almost like she loathed it. She turned around to address us.

"You two have given us a lot of trouble." Mrs. Dodds stated.

It seems me and Percy had the same idea to play it safe since we both replied with. "Yes Ma'am."

"Did you really think you would get away with it?" Our increasingly demonic looking maths teacher asked.

We replied. "We're very sorry Ma'am."

That's when things started getting weird, because what Mrs. Dodds said next made it sound like she was talking about something completely different to what we thought she was.

"We are not fools. It was only a matter of time before we realised what you'd done."

Percy and I exchanged glances before I spoke up. "M-Ma'am, w-what do you-"

"Silence, thief!"

Okay, now I'll admit I have stolen stuff in the past. I'm not proud of it and it is where my aforementioned bad rep comes from, but in all fairness I never stole anything that would have a high value. I only ever stole fruit, chocolate bars and the like.

While I was thinking back on my past, our maths teacher took it upon herself to transform into a lanky, leathery bat demon that looked ready to kill us.

Then Mr. Brunner decided to add to the weirdness created by what just happened when he charged in on his wheelchair and threw a ballpoint pen at Percy.

"Catch it Percy!" He yelled.

Percy complied and caught the pen. "What am I supposed to do with a pen?" Then the pen turned into a sword. "Whoa! Not a pen."

Then Mrs. Dodds, or what used to be her, lunged towards us. Percy managed to dodge to the right, I wasn't as lucky. Using her talons, Mrs. Dodds picked me up by the hood of the zip up hoodie I usually wore. She flew into the air and I began thrashing about, scared for my life. I considered trying to pull my arms out of the sleeves of the hoodie, but I did not like the look of the drop. Apparently I was destined to meet the ground no matter what since the demon, bat, teacher thing threw me to the floor.

It hurt like hell.

On the bright side, I'm pretty sure nothing broke.

The demon lunged at Percy and readied its talons. Luckily, Percy defended himself by swinging the sword, it went right through our ex-teacher and she exploded into some kind of gold dust.

I pushed myself to my feet and looked around, me and Percy were the only people in the room. Mr. Brunner must have left already.

"What just happened?" Percy asked me.

I responded by shaking my head and shrugging. "I have no idea Perce, no idea." This whole experience was weird and I was still registering what had just happened. What happened once we got outside didn't help since everyone was insistent that we never had a teacher called Mrs. Dodds and that the only other chaperone besides Mr. Brunner was Mrs. Kerr, someone that me and Percy had never seen until she got on the bus at the end of the trip.

The rest of the year was pretty standard, at least it was my level of standard. The standard included: being accused of stealing, getting into fights, just managing to pass tests, arguing with teachers and having it confirmed that I wouldn't be returning next year. Standard.

* * *

So now I was on another bus with Percy and Grover. Luckily, we were the only Yancy, ex-Yancy in two of our cases, students on the bus so there were no peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwiches to worry about. Currently, Percy was trying to get information about what exactly had happened at the museum, which was easy since Grover was a terrible liar. Eventually Grover handed us business cards with very curly writing, which didn't help me read it considering my dyslexia.

"What's half-" Percy began to ask before Grover cut him off.

"Don't say it out loud!" He warned.

"Okay." I said as I put the business card into my pocket.

Percy and Grover continued to talk while I thought about what I was going to do for the next school year. My options were either drop out of school, which was easy since I had gotten expelled, and work at the orphanage I lived in or look for a new school and hope that it was affordable. I was leaning towards the former.

I was shaken from my thoughts when the bus broke down. Everyone got off and loitered around outside. I was fixated on the fruit stand on the other side of the highway, it was run by three old ladies. Three old ladies who were knitting a giant sock. Three old ladies that were looking in my direction. Three old ladies who were looking at Percy.

"Hey, Perce. You know those three?" I asked, Percy looked away from the old ladies and gave me a confused look.

"No."

We only then noticed that Grover was having a mild panic attack. "They're looking at you, aren't they?" He asked Percy, though he didn't wait for a reply. "Guys, let's get back on the bus."

"What?" I asked.

"Dude, it's a thousand degrees in there!" Percy protested. Grover ignored our protests and pried the bus door and got on, I reluctantly followed. Though I froze when I thought I heard a _snip_ , for some reason a feeling of dread washed over me. Then I heard the bus engine roar to life and felt the vibrations, I quickly got back to my seat.

* * *

Alright, so after we arrived in New York me and Grover went to the restroom. Grover went because his bladder acts up when he's upset and I went because I hadn't been all day. When we got back, we discovered that Percy had ditched us even though Grover made him promise to wait.

"Oh no... This is bad. Why does this always happen." Grover started freaking out again; I stayed with him until he calmed down.

"So are you going to go after him?" I asked.

"No. Not right now anyway." Grover told me, he had been acting weird since the museum trip and I wanted any form of an answer as to why.

"Grover, what are you not telling us?"

He flinched at my question. "Nothing." He responded.

"I'm pretty sure Percy told you this when we were on the bus, but you are a terrible liar." I stated. "Why can't you tell us the truth?"

Grover began shaking, as if he might burst into tears any second now. "Please, I just need you to survive until the end of the day. Please just go home for now Damian, I have a call I need to make in private."

I got up silently, picked up my suitcase and started to walk off. Though when I glanced back at Grover I could have sworn I saw him holding a gold coin.

* * *

The orphanage. If I had to sum it up, it was only slightly better than Yancy. Everyone was nice and that was the reason why it was better than Yancy, however the orphanage had a bit of a funding problem. By which I mean, it was a miracle the place was still open and in good condition.

I walked in.

Honestly, I expected to be welcomed by Reece Alberts, the only guy that officially worked at the orphanage. Instead I was welcomed by Veronica Hinde, she was nice and probably the reason why my gynophobia wasn't as bad as it could have been. Veronica seemed to have made it her mission to be my friend. I didn't object, it was nice having a pretty friend. Veronica had brown hair and black eyes and was slightly shorter than me, I stood at four foot eleven inches, I can't wait to grow taller.

"Welcome back Damian. How was school?" Veronica asked me. I felt guilty because she opted not to go to school so that I could and I had been kicked out. I felt guilty every time I thought about her, I admit that I did think about her at times, and that guilt was practically strangling me right now.

"I uh... I got kicked out." I admitted shamefully as I looked towards the floor. The lack of a response from Veronica honestly scared me more than the Mrs. Dodds demon that I still believe I saw. A few seconds passed before I felt a hand on top of my head, I looked up to see Veronica patting my head. I hated it when she did this. I'm the older one out of the two of us, but she always acts more mature.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Veronica asked.

"Um... Nah, I-I'm fine. I'm just gonna lay about in my room." I sighed as I hauled my suitcase to my small room. I pulled a duffle bag out from underneath my bed and transferred everything from my suitcase into it as well as few extra clothes. I looked myself over in the mirror.

A grey zip up hoodie, a plain white t-shirt and dark blue jeans tucked into brown combat boots, the clothes I felt most comfortable in.

I looked at the necklace I left on top of the duffle bag, I put it on. To anyone else my necklace would just be another accessory, but for me it was the only connection I had to my mother. The necklace had a hollow circle with a bow and arrow in it and was held by a piece of leather string.

I sat on my bed and waited for the day to pass, for everyone to go to bed. And then I would run away, to who knows where.

* * *

I peeked out of my door, everything was dark and yet I could see perfectly. I snuck down the hall and slowly slipped out the door. I pulled my hood up as soon as I got outside, it was raining. I got to the end of the road and then I bumped into someone, that someone happened to be Grover.

"Damian? What are you doing out this late?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing Grover."

"Alright." Grover sighed. "Follow me, we need to get Percy."

I nodded. "Alright." I agreed as we headed towards a cab that I assumed Grover took to get here. "And what do we do when we find him?" I asked as we got into the cab.

"Montauk." Grover told the driver, he turned to me as the cab started moving. "We get to the camp."

I looked at Grover in confusion. "Camp?" I questioned. "We're going to a camp?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes." And that was the end of the discussion.

* * *

We got out of the cab and headed towards a set of cabins, we took a brief pause as Grover fiddled with his pants. And then he took them off.

"Dude!" I recoiled and looked away. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it, we need to hurry. Before It catches up to us." Grover responded as he ran ahead of me, a clopping sound audible with every step he took. I looked forward and couldn't believe what I saw. Grover was half goat. One of my best friends was a Satyr, a creature from Greek mythology. I tried not to scream as I ran to catch up with him.

We reached a cabin near the tip of Long Island. Grover knocked on the door as if his life depended on it. Which I was starting to think might have been considering the size of something in the distance I caught him glancing at, though I also had the feeling that the thing in the distance wasn't after Grover considering the small bits of information I'd managed to get.

Eventually, Percy's mom, Sally Jackson, opened the door. "Grover? Damian? What are you two doing here?" She asked us.

"No time. _It's_ right behind me." Grover stressed the 'it's' in his sentence, I was beginning to think the thing in the distance wasn't human.

Percy walked to the door. "Grover? Damian? Wha-" He began to ask.

"Don't worry about that. Get to the car, now!" Sally ordered. We all ran for a Camaro and hurriedly got in. Percy and Grover sat in the back and I sat in the passenger's seat up front with Sally, she started the car and headed for Long Island.

I kept my eyes on the side mirror and took a minute to register that we had ended up on a country road. I still kept my eyes on the mirror, tuning in and out of the conversation Percy and Grover were having. Percy was still coming to terms with Grover being a mythological creature, though I don't think he realised the whole mythological creature bit.

"So one of my best friends is a donkey-"

"Goat." I corrected before tuning out again. After hearing bits and pieces of the conversation I decided to ask the question that formed in my mind. "Grover. Me and Percy, what are we?" I asked, though my answer didn't come from the person I directed the question towards.

"There's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you two to safety." Sally answered.

"Safety?" Me and Percy asked in unison.

"Who's after us?" Percy finished the question.

"Oh, nobody much." Grover answered sarcastically. "Just the Lord of the Dead and some of his blood-thirsty minions."

Sally obviously didn't like Grover's response since she yelled. "Grover!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you pick it up a little?"

"Grover..." I began nervously. "Considering you're a Satyr, a creature from Greek mythology. When you say 'Lord of the Dead', are you possibly referring to-"

"Don't say his name!" Grover shouted at me. "Names have power, don't refer to them by name. The same applies to the monsters."

I shrank in my seat. "Oh, boy."

Percy leaned forwards. "Damian, what is he talking about?"

"Something I was better off not knowing... and for your sake I won't tell you." I ran a hand through my hair as I looked at the side mirror again, I caught a glimpse of what was following us. "That shouldn't..." I began as my breathing got heavier and faster. "How is it..."

Grover placed his hand on my shoulder. "Dude, calm down."

"How can I be calm when we're being chased by something that belongs in the Labyrinth!" I screamed hysterically. I tried to control my breathing, which meant I blocked out any and all noise.

The car swerved to the right and I found myself praying that we arrived at our destination safely, then I felt something. Some sixth sense that gave me a warning.

"It's coming." I muttered.

And then the car flew and crashed in a ditch, we were upside down. After a quick check, we found that Grover was the only one unconscious. I kicked the door next to me repeatedly, it wouldn't budge. I kicked the window, it shattered. I crawled out and scurried to the other side of the car to help Percy and Grover out of the back as Sally crawled out of the car. Me and Percy draped Grover's arms over our respective shoulders and dragged him away from the car, we were headed towards a hill with a big pine tree at the top.

"That's the property line." Sally explained. "Get over that and head to the big farmhouse. Call for help. Don't stop until you're at the door."

"Mom, what about you?" Percy asked. He was answered with silence. "No!"

"I don't think we have a choice, Perce." I pointed out.

"Damian's right." Never in my life had I not wanted to hear that sentence as much as I did right now. "I can't cross the property line."

Grover suddenly became heavier, I realised this was because Percy had let go of him. Percy was probably about to ask why his Mom couldn't come with us, but the Camaro exploded because the bull-man threw it.

"Percy, Damian. When he charges, jump directly sideways at the last second. He can't change direction well once he's charging. Do you understand?" Sally asked us.

I nodded. "Yes."

As if on cue, the bull-man began charging up the hill. I stood there, staring at the bull-man. I waited and waited and waited. Then I jumped to my right, pulling Grover with me. I landed on my back and tumbled a little ways down the hill, back the way we came. I staggered to my feet and pulled Grover up, I dragged us both up the hill. Once we got to the top I rested Grover down next to the tree and headed back towards Percy and... Just Percy, his mother was gone. I caught the last few seconds of her disappearing.

"No!" I heard Percy yell.

The bull-man looked towards the tree, and I knew who it was going for next.

"Don't you dare Milk Brain!" I shouted as I grasped my necklace and in a brief flash of light, a bow appeared in my hand and a quiver filled with six arrows materialised over my shoulder. I should have questioned it, but I was too busy trying to prevent a second death.

I notched an arrow and drew the bowstring back. It was dark and raining heavily, I should have had no chance at making the shot. And yet I could still see perfectly in the dark and the rain disappeared from my vision.

I let go.

The arrow soared towards the bull-man. It struck him in the back of the neck. The bull-man turned to face me.

"Yeah, that's right! Come at me!" I shouted as I notched another arrow.

The bull-man bent forward, he was going to charge at me. I drew the string back again and waited. As soon as the bull-man began charging I released the string. The arrow lodged itself in the  
bull-mans chest, but he didn't stop charging. I jumped to side once the bull-man got close, but he had learnt. He reached his arm out and grabbed me by the neck.

I thought I was going to die.

I didn't.

"Hey! Ground beef!"

Percy jumped onto the bull-mans back. I got tossed away; I skidded across the ground until I stopped. I stumbled to my feet, not bothering to wipe off any of the mud that clung to me. Percy was being shaken about as the bull-man bucked, trying to shake him off. I scanned the area for my bow, I couldn't find it. Then I felt something around my neck, my necklace had magically returned. I immediately grabbed the necklace, and the bow formed in my hand again. I readied a new arrow, apparently the quiver just creates more once I use one.

The bull-man started bucking more and more violently. Percy grabbed one of its horns with both hands. He pulled back. And with a grunt followed by a pained roar, the bull-man threw Percy off of its back. Sans one horn.

The monster charged at Percy, he rolled and got up so that he was resting on one knee. I notched what I hoped would be my last arrow and aimed for the beasts leg.

I fired.

The arrow struck the bull-man in the back of the knee. It fell to the same knee the arrow struck, but it had picked up enough momentum that its body continued forward. Percy raised the knife sized horn and stabbed it through the monsters chest.

It disappeared the same way that Mrs. Dodds did, it turned to gold dust and exploded.

It was gone.

We were alive.

I let out a shaky breath, all my nerves caught up with me at once. I looked over at Percy, he was a mess. Though I probably didn't look much better.

"Let's get Grover and head to the valley." I said. All I got was a tired nod in response. Percy looked like he would collapse at any second, yet I felt like I could go another round. I didn't want to, of course.

"Wait. What's that?" Percy asked me as he pointed above my head. I looked up and couldn't believe what I saw.

There was a projection of a bow and arrow floating above my head; it looked like it was made of moonlight. I took a few steps back and the projection followed. I grunted and shook my head.

"Let's deal with this later. We need to get going."

"Yeah." Was Percy's response.

We headed back up the hill, Percy trudged while I walked. We collected Grover and headed down the other side of the hill, we headed towards a big farmhouse. Eventually, Percy decided to collapse, now I was carrying, dragging really, two people down a hill. Admittedly, that managed to take a bit out of me, though the exhaustion faded after a while. At this point I decided to stop questioning the weird things that were happening. Greek mythology was apparently real; I had pretty much lost my sense of normality.

As I got closer to the farmhouse I noticed someone standing on the porch. It was a girl, she seemed to be about mine and Percy's age. She had curled blonde hair and grey eyes. Simply put, she was pretty.

Which meant I was terrified of her.

I tried to call out to her for help, but my words refused to come out. I cleared my throat, loudly to try and get her attention, and tried again.

"H-help!" I managed to call out. "I think my friends need medical attention."

The girl looked over at me and her eyes went wide, from the projection above my head or the two unconscious people, I didn't know, she rushed over. She took Grover and dragged him to the big farmhouse, I followed her.

It wasn't until we got to the door that she finally spoke. "What happened?" She asked.

"Bull-man." I answered bluntly and honestly. The look on her face told me that she believed me, and that she was surprised we'd made it here. The girl opened the door and dragged Grover inside, I followed suit with Percy.

"Chiron!" The girl called out. I was too worried about my friends to even consider who she could be referring to.

"What is it Annabeth?" An all too familiar voice asked. Then the owner of the voice emerged.

The first thing I noticed, was the fact that Mr. Brunner had just appeared. The second thing I noticed, was that he was half horse. I think everything that happened finally caught up with me, because I snapped.

"Alright, that's it!" I shouted, surprising the girl, Annabeth apparently, and Mr. Brunner, who had just noticed the projection above me. "First, one of my best friends turns out to be a Satyr! Then, we're attacked by the Minotaur! And now, my Latin teacher is a Centaur! Someone explain this to me!" I know I was acting like a child, but I hadn't been given any answers since I got into the cab with Grover. I was at my wits end.

"Damian." Mr. Brunner said calmly. "I will explain everything to you in a moment. For now we should get Percy and Grover to the infirmary." He pointed out.

I took in a deep breath and let it out. "Right, sorry about shouting." I apologised as I hefted Percy up, he had slipped off my shoulder a bit.

* * *

After we got Percy and Grover to the infirmary, Mr. Brunner, or Chiron as I learnt his real name was, explained everything to me. How the Greek gods were real, as were the monsters as I had experienced firsthand, how they moved with western civilisation, what this camp was and what people like me, Percy and the other kids at this camp were. I just accepted it in silence, nodding whenever Chiron asked if I understood.

"That's why she couldn't cross the property line." I muttered.

"Who?" Chiron asked.

"Percy's Mom. The Min-" I stopped to correct myself. "The bull-man, it got her." There was a long silence. Eventually, Chiron broke it.

"That is... unfortunate." I couldn't help but notice that he glanced at the bow and arrow above my head, he'd done that a lot when he was explaining everything to me.

I thought about what he explained to me, and it brought me to one conclusion. "Chiron?" I asked.

"Yes, Damian?"

"You said that the gods send a sign when they claim their children, right?" Chiron immediately caught on to what I was asking.

"Damian, you-" Chiron began to speak, but I, rudely, cut him off.

"Right?" I demanded.

Chiron sighed before answering. "Yes, they do."

"And this..." I pointed at the bow and arrow that was insistent on staying above me. "...Would count as one, correct?"

"Yes."

Part of me didn't want to press any further, but I pressed on. "If I remember correctly, a bow and arrow represents Artemis. The goddess of the hunt, the maiden goddess. Right?" I hoped that Chiron would tell me I was wrong.

"That is correct." He answered, he looked at me pityingly.

I struggled to ask my next question and my voice cracked when I asked. "Chiron. Is my mother Artemis?"

"It would seem so. She has claimed you after all." Chiron confirmed what I didn't want to hear and the bow and arrow disappeared.

Artemis was a maiden goddess, she didn't have children. So why was I sitting in a farmhouse, located in a camp for half-bloods and trying to hold back tears?

I shouldn't exist.

It seems Annabeth caught me mumbling the last part.

"That's where you're wrong." She told me. "Some half-bloods aren't born naturally. The children of maiden goddesses are born in specific ways. Like me, I'm one of Athena's children. We aren't born naturally. We're born from thought, just like Athena was." As Annabeth explained this, I felt happy. Slightly scared, but happy. I took comfort in what she had just told me.

"Th-tha-" I stuttered and stammered before finally getting out what I wanted to say. "Thank you." I shifted in my seat. I'm sure my discomfort was visible. Chiron decided to tell Annabeth why I looked so uncomfortable.

"You will have to excuse Damian's behaviour, Annabeth. He has a small fear of women, though he exaggerates and says it is gynophobia."

I blushed, I was embarrassed. Then I let out a yawn.

"I believe we should take that as a sign to continue this tomorrow." Chiron stated. "Annabeth, please show Damian to his cabin."

"Okay." Annabeth nodded. "Follow me." She ordered, I complied.

As we walked, I noticed the cabins were laid out in a U shape. The odd numbered cabins were on the left and the even numbered ones were on the right. Annabeth told me which cabin was dedicated to each god or goddess and I noticed the gods were on the left and the goddesses were on the right. The only exception being the Dionysus cabin, his was on the right because Hestia stepped down and he took over her throne apparently.

Eventually, we stopped. We were standing outside a silver cabin. It was glowing, as if reflecting the moonlight in all directions.

"So my cabins a nightlight?" I asked jokingly. I got an annoyed sigh from Annabeth.

"Cabin number eight, Artemis' cabin. It neighbours the Athena and Aphrodite cabins and is across from the Apollo cabin." Annabeth explained.

I noted which cabins of the ones she mentioned were which, but didn't think on them any further.

"Right." I nodded. I let out a yawn and opened the door to the cabin. "Good night."

"Good night." Annabeth said, she headed to the Athena cabin before turning around. "Oh, and... Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

I smiled and began to close the door. "Thanks." I said before fully closing the door.

I looked around the cabin. It was bigger on the inside. Speaking of, it looked like a hunting lodge. There were a lot of bunk beds in the cabin, but the hammock at the back caught my attention. I walked over to it and lightly rocked it.

I noticed a leather pouch sitting on the hammock. It sat on top of a note. I picked up the pouch and note and sat down on the hammock, I opened the note and read it. It simply read: Allowance. I opened the pouch; it was full of gold coins. I pulled a coin out and studied it. I must have been more exhausted than I felt; because it took me a while to realise I had seen this type of coin before. It was a drachma.

"Thanks Mom." I mumbled as I let the coin fall back into the pouch, I sealed the pouch and tossed it on top of the drawer next to my hammock.

Yeah, _my_ hammock. I claimed it.

I untied the laces on my boots, pulled them off and set them next to the drawer. I lied down on the hammock and closed my eyes.

I fell asleep shortly after.


End file.
